Electrical housings, such as protectors or wire channels, can be used to internally route and protect electrical wires and like components. These housings are commonly used in vehicles like automobiles. The electrical housings are ordinarily fitted with separate covers and cover locks that secure the covers on housing bodies. Some cover lock designs can be easily damaged when unlocked.